Glee OC Story
by Clementine Plum
Summary: Glee Story with OC's: Junette, Maverick, Avery, Jaycee, October, Michael, Jonathan and Zakk.
1. Intro

**Note: This is mostly going to just be an intro, for now, and it will show all of the characters signing up for Glee auditions.I realize that some are shorter than others and I am very sorry for that! I just wrote as I went and some became more lengthy than others! I tried my best to please everyone and I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*June's POV*<strong>

As I'm leaving Drama practice, I take a look at the bulletin board in the hall way to find the details for our assignment, due next week. I

take a copy of the list that is tacked on the board, when something catches my eye: 'Glee Club Auditions', below is a space to sign up.

Hmm… Glee Club? Sounds like fun, what the hey! I quickly scribble my name on the list, below someone named 'Seymour Butts'… Oh

geez, why do people have to be so immature? I then scurry out the door and head home, hoping that I'm not late for supper.

* * *

><p><strong>*Maverick's POV*<strong>

'Glee Club Auditions,? I stand and think for a moment, should I sign up? I then look to my right and see a pack of cheerleaders coming

down the hallway, and decide to hurry up and go ahead with it. I scribble my name on the list and glance to my right again.

"Yo, Brad Pitt!" "Hey, it's Airplane-Guy!" The cheerleaders giggle as they pass by. That gets so old. I notice Sue coming down the hallway

and decide to get outta the line of fire, and make my way outside.

* * *

><p><strong>*Avery's POV*<strong>

I notice Maverick standing off to the side of the hallway, in front of the bulletin board. Aw, he's so cute when he is writing, he kinda

scrunches up his eyebrows. Wow, is that weird that I noticed that? What is he signing? A group of cheerleaders walk by, teasing and

calling him names. Those skanks! Maverick then walks off, towards the doors. I walk up to the board to try and find out what he was

signing when someone walks behind me and shouts, much louder than needed,

"Man Shoulders! You stalking the tall kid with the eyebrows still?". Sue. Ugh. I look over my shoulder, she's gone. Thank God. I turn my

attention back to the board, 'Glee Club Auditions'. Maverick sings? Cool! I sign my name below his, and walk off down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jaycee's POV*<strong>

'Glee Club Auditions'… Cool! I heard them sing at that assembly. They were great, but so am I! I scan the list to see if I recognize any of

the names. 'Adolph Oliver Nipples'… Seriously? It was lame but I couldn't help but chuckle out loud at that one. Boys can be so immature.

I toss my black hair over my shoulder and take my time writing my name in pretty cursive, that I've worked so hard to obtain. There! I

scurry down the hall and out the door to get home and prepare my audition song.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tobi's POV*<strong>

"Tobi! Don't forget my dry-cleaning!" I hear Sugar shout across the hallway. I glance around quickly; thank God no one seemed to hear.

"Please, Sugar not so loudly. I never forget." I answer trying to keep my composure.

"Yes, I'm aware, but who knows with your brains… or should I say lack of." I shoot her a slightly wounded look and she replies

"Tobi! Geez! If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times! Self-diagnosed Asperger's! See this is why I have to remind you about my

laundry!" Geez, I wish she'd shut up. Asbergers my butt.

"Okay, Sugar. I'll see you at 5:30 and I won't forget your laundry." I'm trying not to blow up in her face.

"You better!" She says, walking away and down the hall. Thank God she's gone. I scan the bulletin board for the sign-up sheet for Glee

Club auditions. Rory mentioned it to me and said I should try out. Being able to sing with my best friend and crush would be just amazing.

I sign my name underneath about 8 others, most of which aren't real and I say a silent prayer. I make my way down the hall and out the

doors to pick up Sugar's darned dry-cleaning.

* * *

><p><strong>*Michael's POV*<strong>

"Mikey, ya gonna audition for the 'Glee Club' with the rest of those geeks?" one of my football team buddies teases. I was actually going to

but I don't say it.

"Why would you ask that ?" I say.

"Well you're always singing in the locker rooms." I feel my face getting red, I didn't know anyone listened to me.

"Dude, remember the time he was singing that girl song? What was it?" Another one of the guys says.

"What was it, that Lady GooGoo?" Another one says, they all snicker.

"It's Lady Gaga." I answer.

"I want you and your bad romance!" one of the guys sings out in a high-pitched voice. They all laugh and hit me playfully. God help me. I'm so embarrassed.

"Hey dudes, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to get home and help my Mom run some errands."

"See ya, dude." They all walk off down the hallway. Once I'm sure they're out of site, I make my way to the sign-up sheet on the bulletin

board. I know that this means being teased endlessly by my friends but it's worth it. Right? I hope so. I sign my name before I have any

second thoughts and make my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jonathan's POV*<strong>

I listen to my football team buddies making fun of Michael and I can't help but snicker about the Lady GooGoo comment. I feel bad for the

guy, I kind of know how he feels. Michael leaves saying he has to help his Mom with something, and we all continue walking down the hall.

"Hey guys, I gotta go grab something outta my locker and head home, talk to you guys later."

"See ya tomorrow, dude." I wait until they turn around the corner and make my way to the bulletin board. I notice Michael walking away

from the board and I head to the Glee Club sign-up sheet that I noticed earlier in the day. I scan the page and sure enough, in scrawled

writing is Michael's signature. I snicker to myself. I knew it. I sign my name below his and hurry home to meet my sister at the bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>*Zakk's POV*<strong>

I see Quinn tacking a paper to a nearby bulletin board and decide to talk to her.

"Hey Quinn!" She turns to me.

"Oh, hey Zakk! Are you here to sign up for Glee Club auditions?"

"Glee Club Auditions?" I ask.

"Yeah, kind of like show choir but much more fun." She answers.

"Oh! I might. Are you in this Glee Club?"

"I might be." She giggles a little bit.

"So, I'll see you there? It's next Thursday at 3:45 after class. You'll have to prepare an audition song to sing for Mr. Schuster too. I'll talk

to ya later." She walks off and I think for a moment. Mr. Schu is my Spanish teacher, I didn't know he taught Glee too. Heck, what do I

have to lose? I sign my name on the list that Quinn posted and head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty Y'all! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Next will be the auditions! I'm so excited! Lots of Love!<strong>


	2. Auditions

**I do not own Glee, or the OC's. This will only be the first four auditions, which I chose totally at random, and I will have the other four up tomorrow (I promise!). I apologize for any mispellings or bad grammar, I didn't have time to spell check anything. Please, please, please review! I'm sad that no one has yet! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>*Will Schuester's POV*<strong>

I pull my chair out and set my list of auditions down before me on the table. I turn around and look at my Glee kids sitting

about the auditorium "You ready, guys?" I ask, and I get a mix of unenthusiastic replies answered back to me. I sit down and

scan my clipboard for the first audition. I wish the kids could have a little more faith, but with what they've gone through I

can't say that I blame them.

"Jonathan Leroy?" I call out to the stage. I'm suprised to see a tall, built jock with brown, curly hair , large-framed glasses

and a letterman jacket walk onto center stage.

"Hello, there!" I hear a couple of the girls hoot.

"What will you be singing for us, Jonathan?" I ask, half-wondering if this is some prank.

"I'm gonna be singing Break Even." He answers, as the music begins.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just praying to a God that I don't believe in _  
><em>'Cause I got time while she got freedom <em>  
><em>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even <em>

_Her best days will be some of my worst _  
><em>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first <em>  
><em>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping <em>

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no _  
><em>What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,<em>  
><em>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok <em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces <em>

_They say bad things happen for a reason _  
><em>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding <em>  
><em>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving <em>  
><em>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no <em>

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
><em>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>

"How was it?" Jonathan asks, as the music ends.

"Great!" I answer, still in shock and with renewed hope. I tell Jonathan that he is in, and I call out the next name as he exits

the stage.

"Maverick McGraw." A tall kid with brown, messy hair enters the stage.

"Hi, I'll be singing I Like It Like That."

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along _  
><em>Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar <em>  
><em>Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy <em>  
><em>Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone I wouldn't have it any other way <em>

_If you're with me let me hear you say I like it like that!_  
><em>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that!<em>  
><em>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that!<em>  
><em>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,<em>  
><em>Oh, everybody Sing it right back, I like it like that!<em>

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn _  
><em>Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)<em>  
><em>Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight <em>  
><em>Call a taxi, pack the back seat <em>  
><em>I wouldn't have it any other way <em>

_If you're with me let me hear you say I like it like that!_  
><em>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that!<em>  
><em>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that!<em>  
><em>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough <em>  
><em>Oh, everybody, Sing it right back, I like it like that!<em>

The kids are all on their feet and cheering, as if at a concert. This has gotta be a joke right? Two amazing performances in a

row. I'm not complaining, though.

"That was wonderful. Welcome to Glee, Maverick!"

"Thank you!" Maverick yells as he jogs off the stage. Time for audition number three.

"Adolph Oliver Nipples?" I call out. The kids all errupt into laughter, just as I realize what it meant, and I burst into laughter

too. "I really should have paid more attention to that. I mean whose last name would be 'Nipples'?" I say, just as the

laughter has died down, only to start it up again. We all finally compose ourselves and I call out the next name.

"Avery Hanford." A short girl with wavy, dark hair walks out.

"Hey! What will you be singing?"

"I'll be singing Firework."

"Let's hear it!"

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag _  
><em>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<em>  
><em>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin <em>  
><em>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<em>  
><em>Do you ever feel already buried deep?<em>  
><em>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing <em>  
><em>Do you know that there's still a chance for you <em>  
><em>'Cause there's a spark in you?<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine _  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>  
><em>'Cause baby, you're a firework <em>  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth <em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh <em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky<em>  
><em>Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst <em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh <em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<em>

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space _  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced <em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds <em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>  
><em>Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed <em>  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road <em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow <em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>  
><em>You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine <em>  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework _  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth <em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh <em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky<em>  
><em>Baby, you're a firework <em>  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst <em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh <em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<em>

"How was I?" She asks, after a standing ovation.

"You were amazing. We'll see you tomorrow in Glee club!"

"Thank you, so much!" Avery says, as she exits the stage.

"October Falls?" I call out. A girl with tan skin and a long, dark braid walks on stage.

"Hey! I'll be singing She's So Gone."

"Great!" I answer.

_Insecure In her skin _  
><em>Like a puppet, a girl on a string <em>  
><em>Broke away Learned to fly <em>  
><em>If you want her back, gotta let her shine <em>  
><em>So it looks like the joke's on you <em>  
><em>'Cause the girl that you thought you knew <em>

_She's so gone _  
><em>That's so over now <em>  
><em>She's so gone <em>  
><em>You won't find her around <em>  
><em>You can look but you won't see <em>  
><em>The girl I used to be <em>  
><em>'Cause she's She's so gone <em>

_Here I am _  
><em>This is me <em>  
><em>And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be <em>  
><em>Are you shocked?<em>  
><em>Are you mad?<em>  
><em>That you're missing out on who I really am <em>  
><em>Now it looks like the joke's on you<em>  
><em> 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew <em>

_She's so gone _  
><em>That's so over now <em>  
><em>She's so gone <em>  
><em>You won't find her around <em>  
><em>You can look but you won't see <em>  
><em>The girl I used to be <em>  
><em>'Cause she's She's so gone<em>

"Was I okay?" She asks, as we all finish clapping.

"You were brilliant!"

"Does that mean I'm in?" She asks, grinning.

"We'll see you there, tomorrow!"

"Yay!" She says, as she walks off the stage.

Wow. I'm not sure if I should even bother listening to the other auditions, we've already got four new amazing performers,

but I guess I have to give everyone a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, y'all! Again, I promise to have the last four auditions up tomorrow! If there was anything that you didn't like please let me know, and I will change it! Also, please please please review! I have zero reviews for the first chapter and I really want to know that I have readers! <strong>

**Lots of Love!**


	3. More Auditions

**Alright, I'm working on my formatting and I am trying one that is somewhat different for this chapter. Please tell me what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Will Schuester's POV*<strong>

I scan the list for the next name and call out, "Jaycee Maslow-Pena?"

A very small, thin girl with long, black hair enters the stage, smiles and says, "Hi, I will be singing We So Fly."

"Go for it!", I answer.

_Here we go  
>Caught me sneaking out the back<br>Daddy chased me down the street  
>Good thing I've been running track<br>He'll ground me till I'm 83_  
><em>Gonna meet up with my homies<br>Party like we're VIP  
>You'd be glad to say you know me<br>Satisfaction guaranteed_  
><em>So rock with us tonight<br>We so fly We so fly We so fly  
>We hate your b.s.<br>We so fly We so fly_  
><em><br>Gonna wait until it's dark  
>If the neighbors only knew<br>Creeping in your backyard  
>Cannonball into the pool<em>  
><em>Then we'll party back at your place<br>You don't even understand  
>We'd be drowning out the d.j.<br>Yeah we'll scream until we can't_  
><em>So rock with us tonight<br>We so fly We so fly We so fly  
>We hate your b.s. We so fly<em>  
><em>Girl you know we got that mad swag<br>Baby we know where it's at  
>Girl you know we got that mad swag<br>Baby we know where it's where it's at_  
><em>We so fly We so fly We so fly<br>We hate your b.s.  
>We so fly We so fly We so fly<br>We hate your b.s. We so fly We so fly_

The music ends followed by a round of applause, "That was wonderful, Jaycee! You're in!" I tell her.

Her grin widens as she answers, "Thank you so much!" and exits the stage.

"Zakk Truce." I call, as a tall boy with a muscular build and dark blonde hair walks to center stage.

"What will you be singing for us?" I ask.

"I'll be singing Jessie's Girl." He answers, followed by a few whoops from the Glee kids.

_Jessie is a friend _  
><em>Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine <em>  
><em>But lately somethings changed, that ain't hard to define <em>  
><em>Jessie's got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine <em>  
><em>And she's watchin' him with those eyes <em>  
><em>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it <em>  
><em>And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night <em>

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl _  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl <em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that?<em>  
><em>I'll play along with the charade <em>  
><em>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change <em>  
><em>You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute <em>  
><em>I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot <em>

_'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes _  
><em>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it <em>  
><em>And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night <em>  
><em>You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl <em>  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl <em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that? <em>  
><em>Like Jessie's girl <em>  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl <em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that <em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that<em>?

The music ends, followed by loud applause. "You were wonderful, Zakk! You're in!" I tell him, after the applause has died

down.

"Really? Cool!" He answers excitedly, and jogs offstage. I smile to myself, and begin thinking about how amazing it's gonna

be when we bring home the trophy from Nationals, thanks to these amazing additions to Glee club. I can see it now, we're

standing on the stage, confetti falling everywhere and the huge trophy in our hands. "Mr. Schu!" I hear my name yelled by

Santana, bringing me out of my daydream "This girl is trying to audition and you're looking off into outer space with this

seriously creepy look on your face." I look up and see a short girl with medium-length red hair standing on the stage with a

questioning look on her face.

"I am very sorry! What is your name?" I ask, trying to gather my thoughts and quickly scanning my list.

"That's okay. It's Junette Harris. Oh, and I'll be singing There's A Fine, Fine Line." She answers, smiling.

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;_  
><em>There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;<em>  
><em>And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.<em>  
><em>There's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of time.<em>  
><em>There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;<em>  
><em>And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."<em>  
><em>I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,<em>  
><em>But there's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of your time.<em>  
><em>And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.<em>

_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for._  
><em>For my own sanity, I've got to close the door And walk away...<em>  
><em>Oh...<em>  
><em>There's a fine, fine line between together and not <em>  
><em>And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.<em>  
><em>You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...<em>  
><em>There's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of time.<em>

She grins and blushes a little at the applause, and I tell her, "You're great! Welcome to Glee, Junette!".

"Thank you!" She says, smiling and happily walking off the stage.

I look down through the list and find the last name on the list and call out, "Michael Garcia.".

A hispanic football player walks onto the stage and answers, "That would be me! My audition song is gonna be I'm Yours." he

grins as the music starts, a few of the girls whoop and Mike Chang yells out, "Awesome name!"

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it _  
><em>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted <em>  
><em>I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back <em>  
><em>Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest <em>  
><em>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention <em>  
><em>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some <em>  
><em>I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours <em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me _  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free <em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love <em>  
><em>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family <em>  
><em>It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved <em>  
><em>So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sure <em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate Our time is short <em>  
><em>This is our fate, I'm yours <em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror _  
><em>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer <em>  
><em>But my breath fogged up the glass And so I drew a new face and I laughed <em>  
><em>I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason <em>  
><em>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons <em>  
><em>It's what we aim to do Our name is our virtue <em>  
><em>But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

The music comes to an end and everyone applauses Michael's performance. "That was amazing, Michael! We'll see you in

Glee club!" I tell him.

"Awesome! See you guys tomorrow!" He shouts, walking off the stage.

"Wow. Eight new amazing performers on Glee club and just in time to prepare for Nationals!" I pump my fist in the air, as the

Glee club whoops. "Let's get outta here guys!" We exit the auditorium and I go home to prepare for, what I know is going to

be a great Glee club meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, y'all! I hope you liked it and please review!<strong>

**Lots of love! **


End file.
